


eriks lair

by PhantomsSoprano



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsSoprano/pseuds/PhantomsSoprano
Summary: this is a description of Erik's home beneath the paris opera house and of himself.
Kudos: 1





	eriks lair

"The Place... The Opera Garnier Paris France.

Where...

The subterranean levels of the opera house beyond the lake where only the phantom of the opera resided. If one had access to this particular realm they would find the most spectacular sight to meet the eyes along with its creator. Fortunately for the phantom no one could gain access to this particular level of the Paris opera house without his knowledge. Some would think that silence reigned in this part of the opera but indeed they would be wrong. Here in this dark domain there resided a man known to the management as O.G. (opera ghost) and to the multitude of ballerina, cast and crew as PTO ( the phantom of the opera). But to one young ballerina chorus girl turned singer he was known as the angel of music. Christine Daae, was his every waking obsession ever since she had been brought to the opera house an been coerced into singing by Meg Giry. Since that time he had worked relentlessly to achieve his goals of communication with her. Mishap after mishap bestowed the dressing rooms she was assigned until she found herself within a small out of the way room. One that held the two way mirrored doorway that lead to his dark domain. From that moment on Erik became her teacher, her angel of music bringing life back into her soul and her singing. Presently though this most intriguing man was currently within his dark barely lit domain.

The lair...

The subterranean lake due to where it was situated was cold, so chillingly cold that mist often rose up over its surface. Intricately carved steps led up to the banks from the waters edge. Multitude upon multitude of well lit candelabra resided in ever corner strategically placed so one would not walk into or knock them over. In front of the steps along the wall a row of lit candelabra stood. To the left of this a small cavern like room resided its opening enshrouded by red curtains barely parted. Inside this room lay an assortment of cushions all different colors and a small carved stone table. Sat atop it lay a musical box in the shape of a barrel monkey playing the symbols. Next to it an unlit candle. On the opposite side away from this room atop the furthest point of the bank there stood an opulent black musical organ with a matching table. Behind the organ but away from the edge of the bank a row of lit candelabra resided giving much needed light for its only occupant to work by. Upon the table next to the organ lay countless sheets of musical scores along with inkwells and pen and in its drawer countless empty sheets of musical paper ready to be filled. The seat of the organ pushed in out of sight until needed.

Further to the right a lower cavern held a black oval bed with red and white pillowed over black sheets and black overthrow cover. Over the entrance was a black see through curtain sheath. While next to the bed a small side table resided. On the same level as the organ but further inwards another Cavern space held a small library with a carved stone work table. Strewn all around were countless drawings and artworks also countless inventions lay stacked upon shelving neatly and in order. The level of the lake held many stone caverns that held many countless things from clothing attire to tools. There were even carved pits in different areas to create a fire to heat up the area that its occupant was in. Tethered at the base of the stairwell that led to the lake edge was a black boat with red Interior. Currently though the occupant of this lair was sitting by a fire in a comfortable chair reading. A row of mirrors lay hidden nearby one covering an escape route should it be required.

The Phantom...

The man himself stood around 6ft 2 is frame looked like that of a rather thin gaunt skeletal figure that gave one the impression that the slightest hard knock could break an arm, hand or even a long thin bony finger but it was a lie. The man was in fact rather extremely fit and strong for such a gauntly figure. His clothing attire consisted of white, shirt beneath a black suit, cloak, hat and black boots upon his feet. A white mask covering half his features and black gloves upon his thin boned hands. Though one side of his face was exceptionally handsome in appearance the other half which lay beneath that well fitting comfortable mask was as follows: The entire skull was exposed beneath a thin transparent membrane, grotesquely riddled with little blue pulsing veins, sunken mismatched eyes and grotesquely malformed lips and an unstable uncontrollable murderous temperament to match it.

Since the man was easily bored he'd decided to leave his lair and wander through the multitude of secret passages and doorways throughout what he considered HIS theater listening to the multitude of conversations that he was able to hear unseen by those inside the theater. After all how else was he able to achieve his goals if he was not aware of every detail even the smallest in the theater. Erik decided to head up towards box 5 on the grand tier his favorite spot inside the theater, this allowed him to either hear everything that was going on in the wide auditorium or see anyone that may or may not enter the building without he himself being seen. Putting aside the book that lay in his hands Erik stood up to his full height and walked silent and quick to the small gondola boat he kept moored at the side of the lake.

First he stepped aboard then untethered the craft and poled across the lake to the opposite side. There he re tethered the craft after he stepped off it and onto the shoreline. Reaching down he picked up an unlit lamp and lit it then carried it in his hand to light the way along the dark dank empty labyrinth of passageways until he was almost at his destination. Before he reached his box on the grand tier he turned off the lamp and placed it onto a notch in the wall where he knew that it would be safe and would not be broken and slipped through the passage and into box 5 closing the door behind him so that it was once more concealed from sight.

Erik took the first empty seat in the darkest corner of the box at the back where he would be unseen or unnoticed by anyone unless they knew he was there. Erik knew that he was alone in the theater, that no one else was around the building at such an early time of day. It gave him the chance not only to think but to make sure that the machinery was in excellent condition and working order too so that he would not have to send a note to the management.

Though his eyes were closed and he sat there in silence he was always alert to the slightest sound that would make him disappear before he was even seen. This was why those in the opera house believed him to be a ghost or /Erik liked it that way.


End file.
